The New People In Town
by RavenDevoncarter
Summary: Alana and her daughter Whitney just moved into town for a new job and a new life.


Whitney: mom please I'm begging you don't make me go in here!!

Alana: you will be fine! Baby I'm trying to make a new start for us. Can't you just work with me.

Whitney: and what if they don't like me?

Alana: then you make them like you! I mean why wouldn't they like you?

Whitney: whatever Mom

Alana and her daughter just moved to Chicago. Alana was in a somewhat abusive relationship. And she needed a new start for her and her daughter. Here in Chicago she had a new job interview. And she was sure she would get it.

Raven's home

Raven: Chelsea think you can take the kids to school today?

Chelsea: oh sure but where is Devon?

Raven: Well they wanted him there today on time because they're interviewing somebody to co-host with him on the news. So I guess they wanted to see if him, and this person has chemistry.

Chelsea: oh I see and you're not worried?

Raven: why should I be worried?

Chelsea: what if she's some hot news lady?

Raven: girl Devon ain't stupid he just got all this back.

Chelsea: I don't know Rae I thought the same thing about Levi's dad

Raven: Levi's dad was just stupid.

Chelsea: your right he was! Come on kids I'm taking you to school today.

In the new station

Devon: next please

Alana: oh hello my name is Alana Wilson and I'm here for the... Devon??

Devon: Alana oh my God how long has it been.

Alana's heart skipped a beat she could not believe it. She ran over and gave him a hug.

Alana: How have you been? I hadn't seen you since you moved to Seattle. Did you ever move back to town after that.

Devon: oh yeah I went to college there.

Alana: oh that's great wait your not my co-star are you?

Devon: if you get the job that I am!!

Alana: oh my God that would be so great!!

Devon: yeah well go ahead! Let's see what you can do.

Alana did her presentation she was amazing.

Director: well first of all you two know each other that's great. Second of all your presentation was amazing. I see no reason why not to give you the job.

Alana: oh my God thank you this will be so great for me and my daughter!

Devon: you got a daughter?

Alana: yes I have a little girl she's 12 years old.

Do you have any kids?

Devon: actually I do I have twins they are 11 years old.

Alana: Get out of here Twins!! Let me guess two boys.

Devon: nope

Alana: two girls

Devon: nope I got a boy and a girl

Alana: amazing I'm so happy we're going to be working together. Hey we should get our kids together they could be friends.

Devon: that sounds awesome to me.

At school

Teacher: Okay class we have a new student her name is Whitney Wilson. Whitney why don't you have a seat next to Ms. Carter

Whitney: And who is that?

Teacher: Ms.Carter

Nia: Yes

Teacher: That's Ms. Carter she is a very nice girl maybe y'all can be friends. Nia do you think can help her around?

Nia: Sure thing... Hi I'm Nia

Whitney: I'm Whitney

Nia: Nice to meet you... And this is Tess she's my best friend.

Tess: What up

Whitney: Hi

Nia: So are you new to town?

Whitney: Yes me and my mom just moved here. She's trying to be a news lady here.

Nia: Oh cool my dad's the news guy here!

Whitney: awesome Carter

Dinner Raven's home

Devon was trying to figure out. How he was going to tell Raven about Alana. He knew they didn't like each other in school. But she did get the job. And she will be co starring with him. So he had to think of something fast.

Raven: So did y'all find someone to co star with you?

Devon: Oh yeah

Raven: Well tell us about her.

Devon: Nothing really to tell.

Chelsea: Does she have a name?

Devon: Boy these tacos are sure good.

Raven and Chelsea looked at each other knowing something was up.

Raven: Devon who is it?

Devon: Just a old friend of ours from school no one special.

Raven: Who is the old friend?

Chelsea: Yes I like to know this too.

Nia: Dad I don't know what's going on here but you better tell them what they want know.

Devon: (whispered) Alana

Raven: What?

Devon: (whispered) Alana

Raven: Boy can't no one here you!

Devon: (shouted) Alana!

Raven and Chelsea: ALANA!!!!!!!

Booker: Who is Alana?

Chelsea: Your dad's ex and your mom's bully

Raven: Thanks Chelsea! (Irritated) Devon sweetie please tell me your joking?

Devon: She got the job she was great. Really nothing to worry about.

Later that night Raven and Chelsea's room

Raven: I don't like this Chelsea

Chelsea: I don't blame you really what woman would trust their man with his ex.

Raven: what should I do?

Chelsea: I know what you could do. Go through his phone see if Alana been texting him.

Raven: Good idea Chelsea come on let go get his phone well he sleep.

Raven and Chelsea creep to the front room where Devon was sleep on the pull-out couch.

Chelsea: Do you see his phone anywhere?

Raven: Girl I know Devon he sleeps with his phone.

Raven creeped into the pull out bed to find the phone. Chelsea standed on the other side of the room with Devon's back to her.

Chelsea: Well do you see it.

Raven: Girl he is so cute when he sleeping! ( Admiring Devon)

Chelsea: Rae we don't have time for this!

Raven: oh right I'm looking

At that moment Devon began to wake up. But Raven didn't notice.

Devon: What are you doing?

Raven: umm hay... Hay honey how you doing?

Devon: what are you doing?

Raven: I was looking for your phone to see what time it is.

Devon: Where is yours?

Raven: Oh it's dead.

Devon: Your lying

Raven: Okay I wanted to cuddle!

Devon: At 2:00 in the morning?

Raven: Yes

Devon: Then why did you look like you was looking for something.

Raven: You know what just forget it. I'm going back to my room.

Chelsea took off running back to the room before Devon could see her. Devon jumped out of the bed to follow Raven who was leaving acting like she was upset.

Devon: Rae wait! I'm sorry come on back.

Raven went back and cuddle with Devon when he finally fell back to sleep. She grabbed his phone that was under the pillow.

Raven: Dang it's locked! Let me think...

Twins Birthday

WRONG PASSCODE!!!

His birthday

WRONG PASSCODE!!!

My Birthday

Unlock

Raven: Awwww You are so sweet. I better not find anything in here though.

She told sleeping Devon

Raven went through Devon's phone she found absolutely nothing.

Devon: Did you find what you was looking for?

Raven jumped out of her skin.

Devon: You wanted to cuddle more like you wanted to go through my phone.

Raven: It was just there. So I thought I play a game.

Devon: There no games in my text messages.

Raven: okay fine I don't want you working with Alana.

Devon: Rae you have nothing to worry about we are just friends. I'm committed to you and are kids that's all.

Raven smiled

Raven: okay

The next morning

Devon: Kids let's go!!!

Booker: Umm dad we have a situation in the bathroom.

Devon: You clogged the toilet again didn't you?

Booker: You know me so well.

Nia: There's water coming out of the bathroom.

Devon and Booker took off running to the bathroom

Raven: Hay sweetie already for school.

Nia: Yeah mom my teacher asked me to help the new girl.

Raven: All wasn't that nice.

Knock knock

Nia: I will get it

Nia walked over to open the door.

Alana: Umm hi I was looking for...

Whitney: Carter

Nia: oh wow Hay Whitney

Raven recognize the first voice and instantly walked over to the door.

Alana: Baby you two know each other?

Whitney: Yeah Carter in my class.

Raven: Well hello Alana.

Alana: BAXTER!!!!!!! Wait a whole minute!

You mean to tell me your Devon's baby's mama!

Devon was coming out the hallway when he heard Alana. He ran over to the door.

Devon: Alana what are you doing here?

Nia: Wait your the new news lady.

Whitney: And your dad the guy she been talking about small world.

Devon: What are you doing here Alana?

Alana: Oh I just wanted to see if you wanted to grab something to eat.

Raven: He's only eating what I cook for him.

Alana: (laughs) And I wanted our kids to get introduced to each other. But looks like they already know each other.

Nia: Oh you haven't met my brother this is Booker.

Booker: What up

Whitney: What grade are you in?

Booker: 6th grade just like Nia

Whitney: Who felled a grade?

Nia: We are Twins

Whitney: Oh that makes sense.

Devon: Well let me get my kids to school. Levi let's go.

Alana: Who is Levi

Nia: That's are aunt Chelsea's son

Alana: Wait Chelsea Daniels

Raven pulled Devon to the side

Raven:Get her out before I do.

Devon: Okay... Levi come on

Chelsea and Levi walked in

Chelsea: Come down Devon we are coming.

Alana: Hay Chelsea!!!

Chelsea: Alana!!!

Raven: Isn't this just one big happy family reunion.

Devon: Yeah well we got go see you later.

Devon pushed all the kids out the door.

Raven: Can you believe her?

Chelsea: What was she doing here?

Raven: She wanted her and Devon to go get something to eat. I'm trying but I don't think I can be cool with them working together. And that little girl gives me bad Vibes too.

Later on that day at school

Tess: hay Nia what been up with you today. You didn't give me a ride to school. You didn't wait for me by the lockers. Nor did you talk to me today in class. You was too busy talking to Whitney. And I have to say I'm a little hurt.

Nia: Oh Tess I'm sorry

Whitney: Hay back off her. She don't have to talk to you everyday.

Tess: Yo who are you talking to?

Whitney: Girl this is not what you want!

Nia: hold it!!! I think we all can be friends.

Whitney: You and me are going to be more then friends.

Nia: what are you talking about?

Whitney: Once our parents get married will be sisters.

Nia: cute idea but the only way I'm ever going to have a sister is if my mom and dad have another baby.

Whitney: So what are you trying to say my mom can't be with your dad if she wanted to.

Nia: That's exactly what I'm saying my parents are together.

Whitney: oh yeah we'll just see how long they last. My mom said that your mom was the freak show of the school.

Nia: Take that back about my mom!

Whitney: Never and your weird just like her. I don't know why I wanted to be your friend. I'm going to find my own crew.

Whitney walked off

Tess: What is her problem seriously?

Nia: I think I see why my mom don't want Ms.Alana around.

Later on that day

Raven and Chelsea took the kids grocery shopping. Well Devon stayed back and went over some stuff for work when the door bell rings.

Devon: Let me guess y'all for got the key.

He open the door and he was shocked to find...

Devon: Alana what are you doing here?

Alana: I just wanted to talk to you. I heard are girl's got into it over something. Today at school.

Devon: Oh yeah Nia told me...She said Whitney just kind of went off and she said something about Nia's mom.

Alana: Oh yeah that part maybe some of my fault.

Devon: Look Alana I know you and Rae had your issues in school but we are grown ups now.

Alana: I totally agree

Devon: And I don't want you feeding your daughter mess about Raven.

Alana: You're absolutely right I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Speaking of Baxter where is she?

Devon: They went to the store.

Alana: oh and just left you here all by yourself.

Devon: It's cool

Alana: So if you don't mind me asking what's going on with you two.

Devon: We are working on us.

Alana: So you two are together. I don't even know why I asked. What is it about her that always had you drawn to her?

Devon: I don't know, I kind of fell in love with her the first time I saw her. But she didn't know I existed.

Alana: yes so you settled for me, but as soon as Baxter started showing you attention. You just dropped me.

Devon: oh I'm sorry about that

Alana: I mean I really didn't understand we were talking everyday. Then all of sudden I didn't hear from you no more. Next thing I know I see you meeting her at her locker, walking her to class, walking her home. Then I'll never forget the day. Me Loca and Muffy was leaving out the girl's bathroom and there y'all was hugged up kissing. I want to fight her so bad. But I said it wasn't worth it. I already knew you were in love with her.

Devon: I'm really sorry Alana I guess I never really thought about your feelings. I hope we can be friends.

Alana fighting back tears

Alana: Of course we can be friends. And I will talk to Whitney. I really do want her and Nia to be friends.

Devon: Thanks

Devon gave Alana a hug

Alana: I hope Raven knows how lucky she is.

Just then the door open

Raven: What in the cheese puffs is going on????

Daven: Rae not what it looks like.

Raven: Funny didn't know my eyes could lie. How could you after all we been through.

Raven took off to the roof. Devon started to go after her but Alana stopped him.

Alana: This is all my fault let me fix it.

Alana ran up the stairs after Raven

Alana: Baxter we need to talk

Raven: I have absolutely nothing to say to you. Oh wait yes I do you can have him. A matter of fact take him back with you. He's not sleeping in my house tonight.

Alana: Come down girl you making a big mistake. There's absolutely nothing going on with me and Devon. First of all he's too crazy about you. To ever look at any other woman. Second of all I just came out here to talk about Nia and Whitney's little fight. I want them to be friends. I don't want it to be us all over again. That's not the type of life I want for my little girl. She's just been through so much. When she likes someone she tends to come off as possessive. But you got to understand her dad walked out on us. He comes back in my life every blue moon. And this time I just wasn't going to take it. Now I'll be honest with you when I saw Devon at the news station. I thought this is God telling me that we were meant to be. But no it's you and him. I just hope we can be friends. And set a good example for our daughter's.

Raven: Wow that's not the Alana I knew.

Alana: I know girl I'm new and improved

Raven and Alana laughed

Alana: So are we good?

Raven: We are good.

The next day at school

Nia is getting her books out of her locker.

Whitney: Hi

Nia: Hi

Whitney: I'm sorry about what I said about your mom.

Nia: it's okay

Whitney: Oh and about Tess too!

It's just that I've never really had friends.

People tend to find me overbearing.

Nia: That's what people say about my mom.

Nia and Whitney laughed

Tess: what's up my crew yall ready to go grab some lunch.

Nia: You know it girl I'm starving! You coming Whitney?

Whitney: You guys mean I'm actually part of your crew.

Tess: Why not you're cool and l like your attitude.

Nia: Yeah and we could use another girl. It'll be way better then my brother and his farts.

They all laughed and walked to the lunch room


End file.
